<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mermista’s Nightmares by AquiAzalea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263012">Mermista’s Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquiAzalea/pseuds/AquiAzalea'>AquiAzalea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquiAzalea/pseuds/AquiAzalea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s pretty short albeit it is my first fanfic on AO3. Basically Mermista has a nightmare.<br/>Entrapta is a bad cook. And everyone’s vibin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta &amp; Mermista (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mermista’s Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Mermista turned the corner with Perfuma, Bow, and Entrapta tailed behind. Her legs ached from y’know causally running for her life. </p><p>𝙉𝙤𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙚𝙥𝙩 𝙎𝙚𝙖𝙝𝙖𝙬𝙠’𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙪𝙣.</p><p>   She couldn’t help but smile when she saw the open door with the gray clouds of the Frightzone. They might survive to leave this wretched place. Maybe she could get this sewer slug off herself with a long nice bath. She stepped out on the vehicle bay and turned around to watch Entrapta running back to get some bot. Her heart dropped as she watched the door close on Entrapta. She couldn’t even scream.</p><p>   Mermista jolted up in her bed and sweat doused her body. Her heart was pounding.<br/>
She sighed, “ No more sleep for you I guess.” 
She swung out of her bed and shuffled into the hallway not bothering to change out of her pj's. Her ears perked up at the curious sound of clanking. She followed the source of the sound. There was a slight light coming from the kitchen. She stuck her head inside. Her eyes went wide at the sight. Entrapta covered head to toe with flour and what appears to be dough.</p><p>“Entrapta what’s going on.” A calm crept in Mermista’s body.</p><p>“Well, I was trying to make a First One's pastry from a recipe Adora translated.” Entrapta stepped back, finally assessing the mess she made.</p><p>“As you can tell it's not going so great.”<br/>
She looked up at Mermista. </p><p>“Can you clean it with your magic?”<br/>
Mermista gave her a blank stare,” No.”</p><p>“Why not,” Entrapta’s hair reached out for Mermista,” Are you sick?” Her hair patted down Mermista’s body.</p><p>“ No I am not sick,’ Mermista said as she is shoving off the hair. “ I’m just tired that's all. ``</p><p>“Why are you tired?”<br/>
𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙏𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮 𝙌𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨?<br/>
Mermista sighed,” Nightmares.”</p><p>   Entrapta stepped closer to Mermista and cocked her head to the side.</p><p>“What are the nightmares about?”<br/>
𝙈𝙖𝙮𝙗𝙚 𝙄 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧.</p><p>“You know what if you help me clean the kitchen and maybe I will tell you.”</p><p>   Entrapta dashed to the supply closet. Leaving Mermista with a moment of silence. But only a moment later Entrapta came back with an armful of supplies and a big smile on her face. </p><p>“Tell me everything.”<br/>
“Maybe we should get some cleaning done first. You do the floor and I clean the counter.”<br/>
Entrapta nodded and grabbed a sponge.</p><p>   A comfortable silence spread across the room before Mermista spoke.<br/>
“Well, it was about you.” Mermista’s voice was quiet.</p><p>   Entrapta’s eyebrow rose but she didn’t say anything.<br/>
“When you were left in the Frightzone.”<br/>
Entrapta stopped scrubbing the floor and whipped her head to look at her.</p><p>“Obviously after that, I couldn’t sleep anymore.<br/>
“ I’m glad you’re here Entrapta instead of—“<br/>
Memista looked down, not able to finish her sentence.</p><p>“I didn't know you cared that much about me.”</p><p>“Shut up geek princess,” Mermista said with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey if you have feedback please comment. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>